dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
DBx: Coco Adel vs Kilgore
Description NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! After Coco bought her stuff, she came to witness ARIA coming with ULTRATECH with her Minigun Toting bot: Kilgore, destroying town quicker than an army of Grimm. Furious, she pulled out her Purse/Minigun Hybrid and tried to destroy Kilgore. Will she prevail? Interlude NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! D! B! ''X! '' Beginning Coco Adel just left a fashion shop with pairs of shoes in hand... Coco: Well, I guess I could at least wear a pair... ...When an Antagonist Group that surpassed CINDER was destroying Coco's vision of her hometown. Fulgore Units, ARIA, even an ULTRATECH reject called Kilgore were obliterating everything in sight. ARIA then spotted Coco. ARIA: Hmph... A woman who prefers fashion & cosmetics over her own brain. Coco: Hey! This is just a hobby of mine! ARIA: Such insignificant lies... If I can't break it in your head, you are not worth heroism. You should be lucky the Grimm have been driven to Extinction in this area. Coco: I could've done all that on my own in less than a day! ARIA: You will never Redeem Yourself with your foolishness... I'll let UA-CCIX finish you off; at least I found mild use for it... Coco: You-ey-wha...? Then a Robotic abomination with Miniguns for hands fired at Coco. She had to block, but just as it charged at her, she fwhapped Kilgore with her Purse. It did a lot more damage than you'd think... Kilgore then set its sights on Coco, while ARIA & the Fulgore units cause more damage. Coco then transformed her purse into a Giant minigun, as the battle began... The Fight ''HERE WE GOOO!! '' The two fired at each other with shells deflecting at each other. Kilgore then ran through the Hailfire and busted Coco like it's nothing. It then finished the combo with its Miniguns. BLASTER COMBO!! Coco then knew mowing her opponent won't be enough. Her Minigun reverted back to her purse, and she went head on... First, Coco kicked, then slammed her Purse at Kilgore. This did enough damage to make a BIG dent behind Kilgore; It's programming was brainfarting as well. But then, Kilgore released a GIANT minigun from its torso, and fired. Coco took cover. But it went at it for another combo... That Coco Combo broke... C-C-C-COMBO BREAKER!! Coco decided by this point Enough is Enough. She then transformed her Purse again, aiming for Kilgore's lens. She opened fire, but Kilgore Teleported, & Coco was too slow to react with her Minigun. By this point, ARIA, and her Fulgore units already left, fires in their departure. Coco knew her favorite Fashion Store was annihilated, but she had no time for bullshit. She must focus. Coco luckily shot Kilgore Relentlessly, and by this point, it can't see. Kilgore fired blindly, and Coco's weapon became her purse again. She whacked Kilgore silly, and even kicked its head off. But it still stood, and Killgore went for one final Push with its Giant Torso Minigun. The two clashed. At first, the battle felt like it would never end, until Kilgore got a round in and wiped Coco out. It then went to it by doing a x2 Ultra Combo, not killing Coco, but OBLITERATING her. Even blood was no longer a concept to Kilgore... ' ''ULTRAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!! ' By that point, Kilgore retrieved its head, and carried it back to ULTRATECH for repair... '''DBX!' Results/Credits Boomstick: Well... At least it wasn't Haloid or Dead Fantasy, right? The Winner is... KILGORE! Next Time Sash Lilac: I am the last of my breed. I had my fare share of adventures, but not in one that had many of my own species... Narset: I was killed by Zurgo Helmsmasher, the Khan of Mardu, but now, Sarkhan Vol spared my life due to an epic fight that should have Ugin Dead, now alive and well. I think he made a big mistake. With the Gatewatch in Amonkhet upon Request of Liliana Vess, We shall find out if Nicol Bolas is Good or Not. The fate of the entire Multiverse rests not on my shoulders, but Sarkhan's... Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:BMHKain Category:Gun Fights Category:RWBY vs Killer Instinct Themed DBX Fights Category:West only themed DBXs Category:Human vs Robot themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights